Nuestro Secreto
by Sawako-chan98
Summary: Ichigo esta casado y tiene un hijo con Orihime. Rukia esta casada, tiene una hija con Renji y es la capitana del escuadron 13. Ambos cuestionan su felicidad, pero entenderlo les resulta realmente dificil, hasta que se reecuentran de nuevo y todos sus sentimientos se desencadenan arriesgando la familia que han formado. Sin embargo, Rukia le ah ocultado a Ichigo un enorme secreto.
1. Chapter 1

_-Lo siento, me estoy poniendo en tu camino-_

 _-¡Idiota! ¡No digas eso! ¡No estás en mi camino!... Si te haces daño, yo te ayudaré, si tú no puedes moverte, entonces pelearé en tu lugar, si sientes dolor, sentiré dolor también… ¡Somos amigos! ¿Verdad?...-_

* * *

-…Rukia-

Abro mis ojos, y lo primero que veo es el techo de una habitación que por poco y desconozco. Rápidamente, los recuerdos de esa noche en mi sueño comienzan a repetirse mil veces en mi cabeza, dándome una sensación que no sabría explicar.

Instintivamente giro mi cabeza a mi lado, uff… menos mal, Orihime no está, estoy seguro de haber dicho el nombre de Rukia en voz alta. Esto pasa con frecuencia, y las veces que Orihime me ah escuchado no se que explicarle porque ni yo mismo lo comprendo.

Echando un vistazo a la habitación, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que extraño la mía, ahí era mi lugar de paz, era mi propio espacio, y que ahora pertenece a Yuzu. Esta en comparación es un poco más grande, con más muebles y… más femenina, y con olor a dulce por todos lados, seguramente por alguna travesura de Kazui.

-Kazui-

Lo único bueno que ah salido de todo esto en estos años, es mi hijo, es de lo único que no me arrepiento.

Porque en mi interior se… que no soy feliz con esta vida.

Me ruedo y me acuesto boca abajo, pensando. Pensando ¿Qué sería de mi vida si yo hubiera decidido quedarme en la sociedad de almas? ¿Sería un capitán o teniente? ¿Byakuya se las hubiera arreglado para deshacerse de mí de algún modo? ¿Rangiku-san y Yoruichi-san me habrían quitado mi inocencia a la fuerza? ¿Kukaku por fin cambiaria el horrible diseño de su casa? ¿Ganju me habría enseñado a montar jabalíes? ¿Le habría enseñado a Rukia a mejorar sus horrendos dibujos?... ¿Rukia se hubiera casado con Renji si yo…

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN!-

¡Diablos!, ¿cuántas veces le eh dicho en todos estos años que deje de llamarme así y me hable por mi nombre? Aprieto los dientes y aplasto con fuerza la almohada sobre mi cabeza intentando no escucharla.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡¿Ya estas despierto?! ¡Los chicos llegaran pronto, será mejor que ya te levantes!- Me grita desde la cocina. Desgraciada, ya debió haberla oído medio vecindario.

-…¡¿EH?!-

Me reincorporo de inmediato al procesar sus palabras, ¡Se me había olvidado por completo! Todos habían acordado venir hoy para ver juntos el campeonato de boxeo de Chad, excepto por Uryu que tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital, incluso… Rukia vendrá, con Renji y… con su hija.

Es la primera vez que la veo.

Desde que Rukia se casó con Renji, las veces que ah venido al mundo humano son contadas. Cuando estaba embarazada y aun no se le notaba mucho, después no vino los siguientes meses de su embarazo y los siguientes cinco después de que naciera su hija, diciendo que no la podría traer con ella porque era muy pequeña y algo podría alterar su energía espiritual, aunque eso me sonó mas como una excusa.

Luego de eso, no volvió a venir en 7 años, diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo dentro del sereitei. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo por fin se dignaba a venir.

Pero… ¿Por qué siento tanta felicidad al mismo tiempo que tristeza? No lo comprendo, se supone que esta era la vida que tanto deseaba.

En fin, será mejor que baje antes de que otro grito termine de romperme los oídos.

-¡Oni-chan!- Yuzu está en la cocina, ayudando a Orihime, y Karin está sentada leyendo el periódico.

-Ichi-nii, por fin despiertas – Me dice para molestarme.

-Cállate- Le contesto con fastidio y me siento.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun, ¿Te pasa algo?- Me pregunta Orihime preocupada poniendo el desayuno en la mesa.

-No, nada- Le contesto, y comienzo a beber mi café antes de que se le ocurra hacerme más preguntas enfrente de mis hermanas.

Ella me observa por unos segundos, con esa cara de lástima que siempre me pone, sin embargo la ignoro.

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos… ¿Sigue mirándome? Estoy por hartarme.

Suena el timbre. ¡Gracias Dios!

-¡Ya voy!-

Rápidamente Orihime sale de la cocina para recibir a nuestros amigos.

-Ichi-nii- Me llama Karin cuando nos quedamos solos

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No seas así con Orihime- … ¿Qué?

-¿Así? ¿Así como?- Le pregunto mirándola.

-Así de frio con ella- Me contesta con seriedad- Después de todo, ella es tu esposa, tú decidiste casarte con ella, no creo que sea justo que la trates así-

-¿De qué hablas Karin? No siempre es así y lo sabes. Hoy solo dormí muy poco eso es todo- Le respondo despreocupadamente. Karin sigue siendo tan perceptiva como siempre.

-No hablo solo de hoy, ichi-nii, hay veces en que la tratas como si ella no significara nada para ti. Ella no dice nada, pero en el fondo esta triste y se preocupa mucho por…

-¿Triste dices? ¿Por qué debería de estar triste si nos tiene a mí y a Kazui?- No tiene mucho sentido que Karin piense eso.

-Ichigo… ¿De verdad ella te tiene a ti?- Sus ojos escudriñan los mios.

Me quedo perplejo, mirándola fijamente, buscando una respuesta que no se. Yuzu solo nos observa, con una mirada seria y preocupada a la vez.

No es momento de hablar esto.

-Karin, Yuzu. Orihime y yo estamos casados, tenemos un hijo, nos queremos, y tratamos nuestros problemas a nuestra manera- ¿Qué más podría decir? Esa era la verdad.

-Oni-chan…

-Kurosaki-kun- Orihime regresa.

-¿Si?-

-Tatsuki-Chan y los otros chicos ya están aquí- Dice con alegría.

-Está bien, iré a saludarlos- Con una sonrisa me dirijo a la sala, y como ya me lo esperaba…

-¡I-CHI-GO!- Ese loco viene hacia mí como si su vida dependiera ello. Coloco mi puño en frente de mí y se estrella de cara para caer desmayado. Clásico.

-Hola Keigo- Lo saludo cuando ya está más muerto que vivo.

-Hola Ichigo-

-¿Qué tal Mizuiro?- Lo saludo con una sonrisa

-¡Ichigo!- Es Tatsuki.

-Hola Tatsuki-

-¿Y tus hermanas?- Pregunta.

-Están en la cocina ayudando a Orihime-

-¡ICHIGO! ¡MALDITO! ¡- Keigo se levanta y me sujeta del cuello de mi camisa-¡¿Por qué me tratas siempre como basura?!-Lloriquea- ¡Somos los mejores amigos!

Comienza a abrazarme y yo trato de alejarme de él interponiendo mis manos.

-¡Ya suéltame!-

-¡¿Porque ya no me quieres?!- Está loco.

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡Primero te robas a la más hermosa de la escuela, te casas y te conviertes en hombre de familia! ¡¿Qué pasó con aquellos hermosos días soleados cuando íbamos a cazar chicas juntos?!-

-¡Yo nunca hice tal cosa!-

-Que tu no tengas vida propia no es culpa nuestra- Interviene Tatsuki.

-Tatsuki tiene razón, ya es tiempo que te hagas una vida Keigo- Apoya Mizuiro, que a pesar de tener sus auriculares está pendiente de todo.

-¡¿Por qué son así conmigo?! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que ninguna chica vea mi increíble atractivo!- Comienza a llorar encima de mi.

\- ¡Suéltame ya Keigo! Me llenaras de tus…!-

El timbre de la entrada suena, todos se quedan quietos preguntándose quién será. Es Rukia

-¡Debe ser Kuchiki-san!-

-¡Yo iré!- Grito antes de que alguien más lo haga. Me suelto de Keigo y corro a la entrada mientras una enorme sonrisa aparece sin querer en mi rostro al ver esa pequeña e inconfundible silueta tras el cristal.

Quiero ser yo el primero en ver a Rukia.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores de fanfiction, esta es mi versión (ichiruki claro jeje) de lo que pasaba por la mente de Ichigo, un detrás de cámaras se podría decir xD, en el lamentable capitulo final, que lo odie a morir jaja, pero ya esta superado y el Renruki ya no lo veo tan malo ya que ellos siempre fueron amigos e Ichika es HERMOSA, Kazui en mi opinión tiene la misma cara de inútil que Orihime, pero aun así también es súper kawaii.**

 **¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo? Díganme que piensan jeje, aquí todo puede suceder, desahoguen todo eso que quisieran que pasara.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será desde la perspectiva de nuestra querida Rukia, y veremos qué pasa después de su reunión con Ichigo y sus amigos, descubriendo que entre esos 10 años que pasaron ellos guardan un profundo secreto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola queridos lectores, les agradezco mucho su aceptación a esta pequeña y diabólica creación mia xD Créanme que me puso muy contenta. Siento la tardanza pero esque es temporada de exámenes y hay que correr de aquí para haya y casi no eh tenido tiempo, pero este bella noche de sábado y madrugada ya de domingo, decidí desvelarme para traerles esto y lo disfruten recién salido del horno.**

* * *

— ¡Capitana Kuchiki! ¡La Senkaimon ah sido abierta! — Exclamó uno de los guardias.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —

Hoy no se que mas esperar de este día. Fui nombrada capitana del escuadrón 13 hace unos minutos, y aun no lo asimilo, trabaje tan duro tantos años que aun no lo creo. Estoy tan contenta.

La paz ah perdurado 10 años en la sociedad de almas, y estamos a solo una pavimentación para recuperarnos por completo.

Nii-sama está más que orgulloso de mí al igual que todos el clan Kuchiki y muchos en todo el Sereitei y el Gotei 13. En el mundo de los humanos, aun no lo saben, hemos estado ausentes muchos años. Y hoy regresamos.

Yo, mi esposo Renji e Ichika, mi hija.

No estaba muy segura de llevarla con nosotros, no solo porque le gusta meterse en problemas y es algo arrogante, orgullosa e impulsiva, sino más bien porque me da miedo, miedo de que alguien la vea y la compare, descubriendo el secreto que decidí ocultar no solo por mi bien, también por el de él, y el de mi niña.

Tengo miedo de que todo lo que hemos construido se derrumbe por completo y termine sola y muchas personas dañadas. No quiero que eso pase, así que tratare de seguir escondiéndolo lo más posible.

Sé que no hay ningún secreto que el tiempo no revele, y debo estar lista para saber afrontarlo cuando el momento llegue.

—Rukia… ¡Rukia!... ¡RUKIA!—

La voz de Renji me saca de mis pensamientos cuando un grito en mis oídos casi me tira al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Renji?! ¡Pudiste dejarme sorda, pedazo de idiota subdesarrollado! — Le grito enfurecida sobándome el oído.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Estabas tan perdida en esa mentecilla tuya que no tuve otra opción! —

Ambos nos encaramos, o al menos yo trato, poniéndome de puntillas para llegarle a la cara y gritarle.

— ¡Hay muchas otras formas para llamar la atención de alguien! —

— ¡Eh intentado de todo! ¡Pero cuando pones esa cara de retrasada pensando en dios sabrá que, es imposible sacarte de ahí de forma decente! —

— ¡¿ME HAS LLAMADO RETRASADA, SIMIO?! —

— ¡Ya! —

Ambos callamos al instante.

Ichika, normalmente cuando Renji y yo peleamos así, suele meterse o apoyar a alguno de los dos, y siempre terminábamos tirados en el suelo riendo.

Pero hoy la encuentro distinta, está muy emocionada de ir al mundo de los vivos por primera vez, lo sé porque lo veo en sus ojos, pero también hay algo más, algo más que cumplir un simple anhelo o un sueño hecho realidad.

Me olvido por completo de la pelea con Renji, ya luego lo hare pagar, y me dirijo a mi hija.

— ¿Qué sucede querida? — Le pregunto, y ella alza la mirada para verme. Aun no puedo creer que sus ojos sean idénticos a los míos, es como verme a mí misma. Es un sentimiento realmente hermoso.

—Nada, mamá— Responde seria y se cruza de brazos. Y es ahí cuando se que miente. Ella jamás es seria a menos que algo le esté pasando.

Me arrodillo a su lado, y giro su rostro con delicadeza para que me mire.

—Venga suéltalo ya. ¿No estás contenta de que será tu primera vez en el mundo humano? — Ella me mira por unos segundos, y luego gira de nuevo hacia las puertas abiertas de la Senkaimon, esperándonos.

—Claro que no, estoy ansiosa de ir al lugar del que siempre hablas— Habla tranquila y con una pequeña sonrisa— Pero siento que… algo más me espera ahí—

— ¿Algo más? —

—Si— Sus ojos se iluminan y su sonrisa se ensancha— Siento que algo me llama a ese lugar, como si me estuviera esperando, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es una sensación que hace que mi pecho vibre de emoción. Como si yo fuera un imán y un metal me estuviera atrayendo hacia el—

Me sorprenden sus palabras y la emoción con la que las dice.

—Pero…— Vuelve a hablar, parece insegura.

Enseguida le presto atención

— ¿Pero qué? — La animo a continuar.

—Pero también siento como si algo malo pudiera pasar si encuentro aquello que quiero buscar— Sostiene sus manos a la altura de su pecho y baja la mirada. Es un gesto que hace cuando siente miedo o inseguridad, muy poco usual en ella.

—Ichika…— Jamás imagine que se sentiría así, y es mayor mi sorpresa, porque yo me siento de la misma forma, estoy tan emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo tengo tanto miedo. Estoy segura que Renji se siente igual. Pero nosotros a diferencia de ella, sabemos el porqué, y eso me duele mucho— Hija, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estoy segura que solo es porque pronto estarás en un lugar nuevo y desconocido. Escucha, cuando estemos ahí, quiero que seas tú misma, quiero que explores y corretees de un lado a otro como siempre lo haces. Y de ser posible, busca aquello que quieres encontrar, ¿de acuerdo? —

— ¡DE ACUERDO MAMI! — Responde con una enorme sonrisa y dando un pequeño salto completamente animada.

—Muy bien— Me pongo de pie, y miro la Senkaimon, lista para afrontar lo que sea que pase— Estamos listos.

— ¡SI! — De unos cuantos saltos y piruetas, Ichika llega hasta Renji y se monta sobre su espalda— ¡Arre papá!

— ¡Oye tu, pequeña malcriada! ¿Cuando dije que podías subir?

—No necesito tu permiso— Contesta cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas — ¡Ahora corre papá, que los humanos nos esperan!—

— ¡Ya voy!— Renji comienza a camir tranquilamente hacia las puertas.

— ¡Mas rápido abuelo! —

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Abuelo?! ¡Es difícil caminar a prisa cuando llevas una tonelada de peso en los hombros! —

— ¡Yo no peso una tonelada! ¡Son tus hombros de anciano que ya no soportan ni a una pluma! —

— ¿Pluma has dicho? ¡Pesas tanto como una vaca embarazada! —

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡AHORA VERAS!—

Yo solo los observo caminar mientras se pelean, Ichika terminara dejando calvo a Renji si sigue tirando así de su cabello.

Sonrío. Me encanta ver el fuerte vínculo que tienen.

Suelto un suspiro y mis pies por fin deciden despegarse del suelo y seguirlos.

Una parte de mi quisiera echar a correr a toda prisa, y la otra hace que sienta a cada paso el deseo de arrepentirme, volver y seguir con las cosas como hasta ahora.

Pero sé que esto no puede perdurar por siempre.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado les mando un enorme abrazo, me hubiera gustado escribir mas pero tengo que dormir ;( , con gusto aceptare recomendaciones, criticas y sobre todo IDEAS, quiero saber que piensan y que les hubiera gustado que pasara en el final de Bleach, y que creen que pasara aquí. Sayonara!**


End file.
